


If I Just Lay Here, Will You Lie With Me?

by kiwikiwikiwikiwi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Doman, EXPLICIT HANDHOLDING, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, ambrose is v gay, commission, hien is another smooth mf, the entire thing is v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwikiwikiwi/pseuds/kiwikiwikiwikiwi
Summary: Ambrose receives an important missive from Hien, summoning him to the Doman Enclave. But things are not as they seem...Commission for @senorsabotender / @ambroseffxiv on Tumblr!





	If I Just Lay Here, Will You Lie With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Check out more of my writing on my Tumblr, hydaelynsprophet

**We'll do it all**  
**Everything**  
**On our own**

The linkpearl in Ambrose’s ear chimed to life as he knelt with his hands tending the soil of his garden bed. He sat up from his stooped position and wiped the sweat from his brow, inadvertently smearing dirt across his forehead. He reached up to the device and activated the call. 

“Master Ambrose?” Came the sweet feminine voice of Tataru. He grunted in assent. “We just received a rather important missive from Lord Hien. Apparently, something has happened at the Doman Enclave that requires your immediate attention.” _Odd,_ he thought to himself, _the last time I was there they were preparing for festivities. Whatever could have happened?_

“Please tell Lord Hien I’m on my way,” Ambrose replied. Tataru gave a chirp of confirmation before the call disconnected, the smile in her voice raising the Miqo’te’s suspicions even further. He shook his head; he must have imagined it. As he stood, Ambrose couldn’t ignore the butterflies already forming in his stomach at the thought of seeing the Doman prince again. 

They had become close in previous months, and Ambrose had enjoyed every second of it. But with the rebuilding of the Doman Enclave, he hadn’t seen his…friend as often as he would have liked. _Hopefully whatever I’m being summoned for blows over quickly and we can spend time together at the festival._ His butterflies accelerated at the notion of attending the festival at the handsome man’s side.

As quickly as he could manage, Ambrose swapped from his sodden gardening garb into his comfortable battle armor and strapped his ax to his back. He summoned his aether reserves and performed the teleportation spell, feeling the now common tingling sensation as he was carried away across the sea. 

The first thing he noticed was the refreshing smell of the One River, signaling his arrival to the heart of Doma. As his body rematerialized into being, the next thing that struck Ambrose as suspicious was the lack of unusual noise. Of course, there was the usual cacophony of the paper and wood mills, the children running and playing and the stall holders bartering goods, but nothing that would suggest that anything was amiss. 

Even the festival preparations looked as though they were proceeding smoothly. Lanterns hung from every roof, people were donning celebratory costumes and other decorations occupied nearly every conceivable surface.

Ambrose began walking in the direction of the Kienkan, hoping that Hien could explain what was going on. The guard posted outside the entrance smile warmly at the Miqo’te’s approach and bowed.

“Lord Hien awaits your arrival inside.” With that, he opened the door for Ambrose and ushered him inside with the same smile Tataru had tried to hide in her voice earlier. Something is definitely going on. Almost unconsciously, he reached for the hilt of his battle-ax, loosening it slightly from its sheath on his back. 

He stepped tentatively into the throne room, ready for any threat that might be awaiting him. He was immediately put at ease, however, by the sound of Hien’s hearty laughing. Tilting his head in confusion, Ambrose coughed slightly to obtain the Lord’s attention. At the sound, Hien’s gaze locked onto his.

“Ambrose! It has been too long, my friend.” The Doman’s arms wrapped around his slighter frame, embracing him tightly. Ambrose smiled to himself and enjoyed the warmth, his own arms circling around Hien’s waist. 

Stepping back, he questioned his friend, “I received your summons, but I do not understand, what is the problem?” At the query, Hien’s face lit up even further.  
“As you can see, the festival is upon us. And the thought occurred to me, why shouldn’t our Warrior of Light, without which none of us would be here, attend the festival as an honored guest!” Hien’s voice then dropped in pitch slightly, so that only the Miqo’te could hear, “and would it be so wrong of me to miss you and seek your company?” 

Ambrose’s butterflies exploded once more inside of him, _could this mean…?_ Numb from internal bliss, he let himself be guided from the room by Hien and all the way to a secluded knoll surrounded by blooming sakura and other native plants. A small collection of lanterns lit their path, leading to a cluster of them at the top. At the center was a thick, woolen rug.

The Miqo’te sat at his friend’s behest, taking in the beautiful scenery surrounding them. 

“Hien, this is lovely, but isn’t the festival happening in the Enclave?” Hien’s hearty laugh resurfaced at his comment. 

“It is, but I took the liberty of reserving the best spot for watching the finale.” Ambrose took a small intake of breath at the intimacy of the moment. The Doman sat beside him, before laying on his back to look up at the sky. Ambrose followed suit, laying as close as he possibly could without pushing boundaries.

**I don't quite know**  
**How to say**  
**How I feel**

They lay like that as the stars passed overhead, talking about everything and nothing, catching up on each other’s lives over the past few months. Ambrose had just been about to make a joke in retaliation to something Hien had said when the sky above them exploded in noise and color. 

Fireworks erupted across the horizon, bathing Ambrose’s face in all the hues of the rainbow. His mouth gaped slightly at the stunning vista; his breath truly taken away. So taken he was with the scene, that he almost didn’t notice the warmth encompassing his hand. Almost. He started slightly and looked over at Hien, who smiled softly back at him. Ambrose wound his fingers between the Doman’s, squeezing a little as he returned the smile. 

The butterflies turned to a flame, as the Miqo’te felt his insides melt at the closeness and a steady blush rise to his cheeks, _this must be…right?_ He stopped his train of thought almost immediately, _what if he doesn’t feel the same way?_ Instead, he savored the moment; the steady warmth at his side and the warmth surrounding his hand. He turned his gaze back to the sky, as rockets shattered in varying colors and shapes, each scattering sparkles to the ground. Ambrose smiled to himself as he felt his heart do with same in joy.


End file.
